This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conveyors used in industrial applications have multiple rotating rollers which are either powered for rotation or have bearings that permit rotation to permit displacement of products from one location to a second location. Multiple electrical system components used to monitor and/or power the conveyors are provided in front of or under the conveyor. Guards currently known to mitigate against an operator reaching into the mechanisms and/or electrical components of the conveyor commonly are metal mesh or a non-reinforced plastic film material. Known conveyor guards are not adaptable for interchangeable use in multiple locations, are heavy and expensive when constructed of metal, and have short lifespans due to damage, for example from falling objects when constructed of plastic film.